Secret Hate
by boredknight
Summary: Part of the "From human to hedgehog" series. This is mainly about Matt. This time he turned violent!
1. Chapter 1

I don't anything related to Sonic. Sega does =/

Secret Hate-

Matt's POV (He's a human who got turned into Espio)

I got dumped. They embarrassed me in front of school. This sucks.. People are mocking me, laughing at me. I was walking on the street when I saw her. Amy... "It's you again!" She sneered. "I'm sorry." I pleaded. "Sorry?" You're not sorry!" Amy screamed

A huge audience came up. She kicked me in the balls. I fell to the floor.

"Stop!" I begged. She ignored and kept kicking me. I got so angry...I have to use my weapon.

I got out my knife. I jumped at her like a lion, and stabbed her in the gut. She was struck in awe. I kept stabbing her. For some reason, I liked it. Blood came gushing out like a river. The audience was shocked. "Who was that?" I thought.

Sonic the Hedgehog. He had a pissed off face. "You bastard!" He shouted and attacked me. "Leave me alone!" I turned invisible ran away. Sonic was still with his dying girlfriend.

Neutral POV

Aaron and Josh was in the crowd standing in shock. "Didn't know Matt was a killer." Josh said. "He was a bastard anyway." Aaron said back.

Matt's POV

The next day at school. Everyone stared at me, because of the accident. The police still didn't caught. I got a FAMAS out of my bag, shot some kids. They screamed for their mothers. "Haha, die!" Matt laughed. He captured a kid and cut off his arms. The boy screamed in pain. He saw a girl running, trying to get away. I ran to her, slit her throat. She slumped to the ground. I clearly enjoyed it. I grabbed a kid, put a grenade in his pants. He ran away and exploded. Blood and organs was splattered everywhere. Matt licked the blood from the boy. "Yummy!" I smiled. I heard the police alarm coming. "Shit!" I said. I saw some police vans. I got out a rocket launcher, aimed and destroyed a van. Killing some Armed Police. GUN was chasing me, hungry for my death. I saw 2 soldiers coming, I shot one in the head. The other was in shock, I shot him in the groin. Blood was everywhere, he clutched his groin, his hands were full of blood, sperm and pieces of his balls. I laughed at him. The soldier cried for his mummy. Finally, he died. Next, more soldiers came, I put a mine in front of the door. When they got in, the mine exploded. Limbs flew in the air.

I left the school with police chasing me.

To be continued...


	2. The Escape

I don't own anything related to Sonic. Sega does =/

Secret Hate- Chapter 2

Matt's POV

The police was chasing me, but I was invisible. I had the advantage. I sneaked behind him and stabbed him in the mouth. Blood came gushing out of his mouth. The other soldiers got alerted. "He's her! Kill him!" They shouted. I got a gun, shot 2 in the head. I grabbed a soldier, got out my saw and cut his leg off. He screamed in agony. Blood was everywhere. His face turned pale white. I had a big smile. "I'm hungry."I moaned. I got the soldier's leg and bit out of it. The meat was delicious and still had blood on it. "Hmmm raw meat!" I smiled with a mouthful. Thee soldier face was like "WTF!"

I had to get away. I sneaked into somebody's home. The house had a mother and a 10-year old kid. "Gimme your money!" I threatened. "No! Please I have a child!" The mother begged. I grabbed her and pulled her into her bed. I unzipped my pants, showing off my small penis. "Suck it or die!" I shouted. She hesistated, but had her hands on my dick. Sperm got into her mouth. After ten minuted, I began to rape her. I put my dick into her ass. "YEAH!" I shouted, clearly enjoying myself. After that, I got out my saw and cut her arm of in front of her kid. Blood was on the kid, her mother was screaming for mercy. However, I showed none...

To be continued...


	3. The Siblings

I don't own anything related to Sonic. Sega does =/

Secret Hate- Chapter 3

Matt's POV

I left the house hungry for blood. I had to find a home to stay. I went under a bridge and camped there. I saw a homeless man sitting there, "Hello." I said politely. "What do you want, punk?" He sneered. Damn asshole... "Nothing." I said back. I got out my tape, put some tape over his mouth so he couldn't speak. I unzipped his pants, grabbed his dick and bit into it. Blood came gushing out, I licked the blood. His eyeballs was as big as a tennis ball. He died of blood loss. I made a fire, and warmed up his dick. I bit out of it. It tasted creamy and bloody. "This is delicious!" I enjoyed the meat. Later, I cooked the other meat and ate it.

I was wandering through the city. Invisible of course. I saw posters of me. They named me a cannibal and serial killler. "I'm so awesome!" I boasted. I went into a store. The city was full of GUN soldiers, there were 2 in front of the store. I got some bread, walked out of the store. The alarm went off, the GUN soldiers arrested the wrong person. I laughed at that. "Damn noobs!" I laughed.

I broke into a house. I saw a brother and sister alone at home. "How old are you two?" I asked. "We're both 15." The boy said scared. "You want to live?" I asked. "Yes." He sad. "Have sex with your sister." I demanded. "No please?!" He begged. "DO IT!" I shouted. I grabbed them into a bed, ripped their clothes off. The boy got his dick into her. The boy seemed to enjoy it. "C'mon harder!" He moaned. He did it harder and harder. She then sucked his cock. I left them.

To be continued...


End file.
